Second Genesis
by Tsumira
Summary: Evanescence filking - Shinji and Asuka are left to be the new Adam and Eve...humanity as we know it will probably end with those two.
1. Default Chapter

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Neon Genesis Evangelion. You believe me right? Well I DO! Of course I do...in an alternative life other than the one in which I'm a female Shinji. Anyways, what matters is this dimension, in which case, I DON'T own EVA. It should be obvious, otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfic, now would it?

If you haven't seen at least the End of Evangelion, then this may contain spoilers. However, that never stops me from reading this stuff, so enjoy.

Note: Edited...slightly. Maybe more people will read it! Not that it matters, since I never finish any of the fics I write anyways. Oh, and not to mention my limited net access. La la la la.

First Book - Genesis

The crimson waves crash against the shore. The world is dark and cold. Crosses of light stand as an eternal memoria to all that have died at the world's end, however, the number of crosses is two short. Where are these crosses? Could it mean that at the end of the world, as in the begining, there is two.

The end is the begining and the begining is the end. There is pain and suffering in childbirth, pain and suffering in life, and pain and suffering at death. Pain and suffering. Yet, we live. Or, they live. The two that remain behind after all humanity sailed off the edge of the world.

Yet, happiness can be found anywhere. Can too, happiness be found in a world such as this? A world left awash in a sea of blood, filled with glowing memorials to the dead. Why? Why is this so? What is God's purpose in this? It is not for us to comprehend.

Shinji looks down at his hands, the hands that wrung the neck of Asuka. She...she wasn't really alive, was she? But yet, she seemed to stir. Bandages cover the injuries she received by the EVA, but who tended to her.

"Why...why are we here, Asuka? Why are you here? WHY ARE YOU HERE! Why is it you that was left to keep me company? You do not speak. You do not move. Am I alone? How can I live like this!"

Shinji cries out, frustracted and unable to change his reality. He grabs his head in desperation trying to wish it all away, but away it will not go.

"Shinji...", a familiar voice calls out to him.

He turns to the endless sea of blood.

"Ayanami?", he inquires, seeing at first, a visage that appears to be Rei.

Slowly the image shifts into that of his mother, Yui.

"Okaasan?" (Mother?)

She nods, saying nothing. Shinji begins to stand, but thoughts enter his mind, paralyzing him.

His mind goes back to his childhood. Playing alone in the park.

(Evanescence - Hello)

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

-He suddenly finds himself looking at Asuka and at the hands that had been around her throat.-

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello

-He turns to his mother only to see himself.-

I'm your mind giving you

Someone to talk to

Hello

-The image of himself shifts into Rei. She smiles slightly at him.-

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

-Rei slowly fades into an image of Asuka in her yellow dress and hands on her hips.-

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

-Asuka slowly becomes Misato.-

Hello

I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

-Misato becomes Asuka again.-

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello

I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

-Asuka slowly becomes Yui, and Yui shrinks in size and becomes a child, yet Shinji is reminded of Kaoru.-

(End Song)

"She's not breathing. You took the breath out of her. You made an important decision, my baby. As much as it would hurt you, you decided to live with the companionship of another. I tended to her wounds, sent Death away, took away her pain, and let her drink the life giving milk from my own breast. I heard your heart Shinji, I know your mind. I restored her to you, so that you two may live together in this new world. And what do you do? Your hands, like the hands of those who came before, they shed blood. They kill. I tended her wounds...and you take her life."

"I...I...I...I'm sorry. I...I...", Shinji stutters.

"You were afraid. That doesn't justify it.", She remarks.

"I know it doesn't! Someone else should be here!"

"No Shinji, you belong here. You wanted to be here. You made an important decision, and I'm glad that you did. I'm proud of you for that. However, it saddens me that you hurt Asuka."

"I...I thought she was..."

"Dead? Ye of little faith, my son. She's not breathing, but she's not dead...yet.", She remarks.

"But you said!"

"I know what I said. You took her life, but her soul is still inside. Else you would see the cross of her memorial. She can live again. All she needs is the Breath of Life. First, I have something important for you to do."

"Why me? I'll probably fail.", Shinji degrads himself averting his gaze.

"You and Asuka are the only ones who can do this. You are the last humans alive. This is how it should be.", She comments.

"How it should be? Why the HELL SHOULD IT BE LIKE THIS! IT'S HELL!", Shinji protests.

"Happiness can be found anywhere, even in this hell on earth, if you will let it. Please, have faith in me, my boy. I love you very much, and I have lived in your pain. This is how it will be. The begining and the end are one. This world will breath again. The crimson sea will receed and clear water will flow, and grass will grow, animals will graze and mate and bear young. Trees will bud and blossom and bear fruit for you to eat. When the world was created, in six days, man was created on the sixth. Man needed a companion, so from man came woman. And out of woman, man will be born again. Even in the end, there will be two. I have chosen you, Shinji, and Asuka. My Adam and Eve. The task that I appoint to you, is to live. Ne, not merely to live, but to replenish this land. I want you and Asuka to come together and replenish each other and this world. I give her to you, and you to her. Fill this land with life, cover it once more with your kind."

"You...you...you're tell...telling me to...Asuka...bu...bu...but!"

"Together. Of your own will. Both consent. You have my blessing and favor. She will wake soon. I will be watching, my children. I have much that I must do before you can enter the Garden.", She speaks and begins to fade away.

"WAIT! Are you --?", Shinji cries out, but she is already gone.

Shinji shakes his head.

"I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I...I'd...maybe I'd...uh...uh...ugggghhh."

Shinji wipes the blood from his nose.

"I'd like to...it...might be nice...but...Asuka."

"I want to be just like Misato."

"NO!"

"It can be beautiful. Let it be beautiful, as it was in the begining."

"Beautiful? It's hideous!", Shinji protests.

"That was hideous to you, to them, it was a temporary fullfillment. It wasn't beautiful, but it wasn't ugly to them either. Man deserves a woman, and woman deserves a man. Formed from one body, to one body they return. It was beautiful in the begining. Shinji, it will be beautiful again. Don't rush it. You have time. Let it happen if it happens. Don't stop it."

"..."

Shinji lays down, seeing nothing else that he can do.

(Evanescence - My Tourniquet)

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost

My God

My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God

My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost

My God

My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God

My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

(End Song)

Slowly into slumber, on the beach of the crimson sea, Shinji finds himself entering the realm of dreams, away from the harsh cruelty of his reality.

At the same time, Asuka finally stirs to consciousness and sits up.

"I'm...alive?", she asks in disbelief.

She looks out at the illuminated crosses and the endless ocean of blood. She covers her mouth in disgust.

Examing herself, she notices that her wounds have been tended to and that she has been bandaged.

"Who...tended to me?", she wonders out loud.

Asuka turns and sees Shinji.

"Did...Shinji baka (idiot)? No, not Shinji."

She struggles to stand, her legs wobble and waver, ready to give way and collapse. Looking around, she finds only death and destruction.

"No! Everyone! They're gone! They're gone!"

The bitter red head collapses in on herself mourning. She fought so hard and for nothing. Her tears trickle and roll off her form and soak into the ground. Grass slowly sprouts from where it lands.


	2. Asuka I

Edit: I'm editing my chapters so I can insert the name of the Evanescence songs that I've included in my fics. Also, I might insert other songs besides Evanescence so I'll have to reference those then. Oh, and now I'm going to take out some of the into notes. Eventually I'll take out all of the notes, and I might even take out the songs I've included. Maybe. Afterall, I'm going for a somewhat Biblical format, however, this is STILL a fanfic so I shouldn't get too carried away about the format.

Alright, onto the story!

Second Book - Asuka I

The bitter red head collapses in on herself mourning. She fought so hard and for nothing. Her tears trickle and roll off her form and soak into the ground. Grass slowly sprouts from where it lands.

"Gott ha§t mich! Damnez! Damnez alles!", Asuka cries out in German. (Please forgive babelfish's bad translation. It's suppose to say, "God hates me. Damn you! Damn you all!")

"Ha§t wirklich Asuka? Asuka ist nicht allein. Gšttin bin hier. Shinji ist hier. Asuka ist nicht allein.", a female voice replies. ("Does Asuka really hate? Asuka is not alone. I am here. Shinji is here. Asuka is not alone." Note that I used Gšttin instead of ich. Don't worry too much on the German, I won't be using it very often)

"Who's there!", Asuka exclaims standing up suddenly.

"I am here, my daughter. I am always here.", the voice replies from a mysterious mist suddenly appearing before Asuka.

"Mama?"

Curious, Asuka stumbles towards the mist. Upon entering, her entire body seems to become stronger as she stops having trouble walking. She continues her trek with low visibility.

"Mama? Where are you mama?", Asuka cries out, feeling as though her body is shrinking.

(Evanescence - Imaginary Light)

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

-The fog slowly fades away.- (Note: - - show the action and are not lyrics)

Let me stay

-A breeze gently kisses the face of Asuka, who is now a little girl again.-

Where there wind will whisper to me

-Asuka looks up at the sky as the fog vanishes completely. Drops of rain begin to trickle down to the Earth. She smiles and laugh as the droplets roll down her face.-

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

-Asuka looks foward and finds herself in a beautiful garden filled with exotic and tropical flowers like none she has ever imagined before.-

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

-Asuka finds a soft area of the meadow and plops down on it as if leaping upon a cloud to rest.-

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

-The meadow and the flowers suddenly disappear. Asuka finds herself back where she was, lying beside Shinji in a dead world where waves of blood crash against a desolate beach. She sits up grabbing her head and screaming.-

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos - your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

-Asuka closes her eyes and envisions the beautiful field of flowers that she was just in.-

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

-Asuka lays back down, the flowers and grass forming around her and bringing her much needed comfort.-

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullabye

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

-Asuka's fantasy garden quickly evaporates, as if it was all a computer generated image infected by a virus, corrupting the pleasant data with the hideous reality. She screams, trying to fight against the horrifying truth and to reclaim her new reality.-

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreamin

The goddess of imaginary light

-A ghostly image appears before Asuka, and lightly touches her cheeks.-

(End Song)

"Mama?", Asuka inquires, looking up at what had touched her.

The spector silently nods in reply.

Asuka struggles back to her feet and hugs her mother as she becomes solid.

"I'm so afraid, mama! I wasn't strong enough. I did the best I could, but I ran out of time.", Asuka explains crying.

"I know you did, baby. You did you best, and I'm proud of you."

Asuka smiles.

"It hurt. It hurt a lot. They were...they were eating me alive mama! It hurt so much, but it doesn't hurt anymore! I've failed mama! I don't deserve to be alive! I deserve to be in pain!"

"My dear Asuka, you're a good girl. You did your best, it doesn't matter if you failed or not. You did your best and I'm proud of you. You deserve to be alive and happy. That's why you're here. I want you to be happy. Happiness can be found anyone, even in a place as desolate as this. That is, if you look for it. You and Shinji...you are the last of your kind.", Asuka's mother speaks.

"Me and Shinji? Everyone else is dead? Kaji-kun?"

"It is how it is. Now you and Shinji will determine the fate of humanity. I give him to you, and you to him, so that your numbers may mult - "

"What the HELL! What are you trying to say mama?", Asuka demands, no longer seeing this woman as a mother, but as an outsider.

The woman, now a young girl, steps back away from Asuka.

"I tended to your wounds, and now you think to inflict violence upon me. It won't solve anything. I'm not forcing you to do anything against your will. If you choose to let all of your race die with your last breath, I won't intervene. Humans were given free will for a reason. I won't take that back."

With those last words, the goddess disappears.


	3. Asuka II

Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Notes: Eight reviews! Gotta get working! Work work work work work! Oh, and note the new format. It's in a Biblical format, but not all chapters would be written like this one.  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
Third Book - Asuka II  
  
1 1 In the beginning there was the end. And in the end there was the beginning. 2 The Goddess looked down upon the world and saw that it was becoming corrupt, and so She had Her Saints scribe her directions for the fate of humanity. 3 These directions led to the Second and Third Impacts; uniting the corrupted Angels called Humans in death. 4 This recounts the story of the Second Genesis.  
  
2 1 In the Beginning, the world began with two and so too in the End will there be two. 2 The Beginning shall be the End and the End shall be the Beginning until time ceases to be. 3 In the End, so now the Beginning, the Goddess showed Her everlasting mercy upon her children, choosing two whom would be appointed over this world in the new world that it is to become. 4 Her chosen were Shinji and Asuka, who's lineage need not be listed, for in this new world it matters not, for She so ordained them to be the Father and Mother of all those to come after them. 5 And so She gave Shinji to Asuka and Asuka to Shinji so that they would multiply and cover the world, torn by the birth pains of the old, and bring life and happiness once more. 6 But woe unto them whose lives in the Old World gives birth to hatred in the New World. 7 A heavy burden She has placed upon her two young children, both of whom have suffered both in body and spirit during the childbirth of the New World.  
  
3 1 Asuka looked out into the New World with great bitterness in her heart, her body bandaged to mend the wounds of the Old World. 2 Beside her lay whom she was given to by the Goddess, Shinji. 3 Yea, the resolve of Asuka to resist her destiny is strong, and her nature stubborn. 4 Alas, Asuka is the absolute Mother of Free Will, and She would not resolve Herself to strip Her children from it, for this is the reason why She created them. 5 Asuka stood defiantly against her fate as the Blood Sea roars and crashes upon the Beach of Life. 6 Standing firmly, determined that her will to prevail over the desires of Her mother, Asuka stumbles towards the Blood Sea, forged from the death of the Old World. 7 Indeed, the one whom She had chosen to be the Mother of the new humanity, took her Free Will and made her way on weak legs towards the ocean that only brings forth death. 8 Happiness can be found anywhere, yea in a place as desolate as this, and indeed, Asuka found happiness yet could not maintain it. 9 So into the Blood Sea she plunged herself to find happiness anew. 


	4. Suicide

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Fourth Book – Suicide

Asuka walks on the war torn beach, her head hanging high as she makes her way to the endless sea of blood with firm and certain steps. Her toes taste the sweet and heavy blood for only a moment as she continues walking into the deep and endless stretch of red.

Shinji is still asleep, and dreaming too. In his mind, Asuka appears lying next to his sleeping form.

"Shinji baka," she whispers into his ears, "I'm going to kill myself. You can't save me. I'm going to kill myself and leave you alone with your regret. Goodbye, for now I die."

Shinji suddenly sits up on the beach.

"Asuka?"

He looks forward and sees only half of Asuka, as she is already deep within the sea. Her red hair does not help Shinji in this endless sea of crimson.

"Shinji baka, I'm going to kill myself. You can't save me. I'm going to kill myself and leave you alone with your regret. Goodbye, for now I die.", the words ring in Shinji's head.

Feeling inspired or perhaps desperate for company, Shinji runs into the Red Sea after Asuka. Perhaps his intention was to be the first to die, since he so deserved it.

"Asuka! Matte! Matte!", Shinji cries out. (Asuka! Wait! Wait!)

Asuka does not stir, she does not so much as respond to Shinji's outcry, but instead continues at her pace, although Shinji would think it has quickened slightly. Her next step suddenly sends her in over her head and her form slowly sinks into the deep and slimy pool of blood.

Seeing Asuka sinking, Shinji jumps up and dives into the ripples where she disappeared.

The thickness of the blood and its heavy scent is a completely new sensation compared to that of the LCD fluid in the cockpit of the EVAs. Shinji could neither see through nor breathe in the blood. Blindly he swims around holding his breath in a battle of life and death.

Asuka, on the other hand, seems completely unaffected by the effects of the structure of blood. She sinks through it as if water. Her eyes are wide open and images of scuba diving in a crystal blue sea dance in her mind. A smile adorns her face as she admires her imaginary new world.

However, the image does not stay with her very long, as the crystal sea quickly returns to its true image, that of death and destruction. Asuka tries to ward off the truth, to defeat reality. She closes her eyes in frustration, but the lack of air is quickly getting to her. A hand reaches out to her. She looks up, but the density of the blood blinds her and stings her eyes.

Shinji slowly manages to pull Asuka out of the Blood Sea and blindly stumbles back to shore. Indeed, even the blood has taken a toll on his sight and the stench itself is slowly suffocating him.

Away from the Crimson Sea, Shinji collapses, falling down on the sands with Asuka in his arms.

The two lie down beside each other, covered in blood, as the horizon stretches across a crystal clear ocean blue.


	5. Reflection

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Note: Due to lack of Internet access, me updating ANY fics don't seem very likely. Bet you guys thought I forgot about this fic. I suppose not having the Internet will encourage me to work on my fanfics more, meaning that I'll have a lot to upload and update when I DO get online. Originally I planned on posting a poem in German for this chapter, but I don't know German, I don't have net access so no babelfish, and of course...my only copy of the poem is on a zip disk and well...no zip drive. I'm having to use a flash drive because my floppy drive is...well...six feet under. Now, without delay, the next chapter!

Book Five -- Reflection

1 1 She who wields a heart of bitterness is not easily saved. 2 Yea, the body can be spared 3 Yet it is not the body that is to be saved. 4 Indeed her blood dyed hair violently displayed the vices of man. 5 It is the fate of humanity to be swayed by the winds of vice and virtue 6 For without choice, without right and wrong, there can be no free will.

2 1 His frail body and gentle eyes cannot save him. 2 Indeed his features and heart may weaken his spirit 3 It is in weakness that man can find his strength. 4 One whose will is meek is not weak. 5 Yea it takes more courage to submit than to dominate.

3 1 Light creates shadow and despair gives hope. 2 It is in the constant conflict and hypocracy that man finds himself. 3 Only in contradiction can man begin to understand the choices placed before him. 4 Without night and day there exists only nothing.

4 1 Shinji did rest himself upon the shore of New Life. 2 Asuka did lay wearily upon his bossom. 3 Even those who seek to end their days by their own hand may be denied by the free will of man himself. 4 It is not merely one soul who is given free will and the desires of man often conflict. 5 In conflict lies self-revelation. 6 Only by knowing pain can one comprehend pleasure. Only when one experiences loss can one appreciate all that he possesses. 7 To know happiness one must first feel sorrow.

5 1 When one gazes at one's self he sees a reflection. 2 The reflection is formed by the past 3 For it is the past the forges the present. 4 But if one was to continue their gazing in foolishness he will fall into the water and his future will be drowned. 5 Do not forget the face you find in your reflection 6 Yet do not let it's presence overwhelm you. 7 For no one can change the past by walking backwards. 8 The past shapes the present and the present which will become the past will shape the future. 9 One cannot walk foward without constant stumbling if one is always looking behind. 10 The past has paved the road into the future, 11 Follow that path unafraid of where it will lead you.

6 1 The water of the ocean is clear, 2 Pure and untainted. 3 It is through the water that impurities can be washed away 4 And man made clean. 5 Yet if the water is not pure 6 How then can one clean himself 7 And seek the reflection that will guide him? 8 Yea, may the waters forever be pure 9 And damned be he who pollutes them. 


	6. Hamburger

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Book Six -- Hamburger

As the future mother and future father lie upon the grass of the New Earth, She greets her angel in preparation of the creation of the New World.

"Out of all you could have chosen to restore, why is it that you chose me?", the angel inquires.

"I still have need of you.", She replies.

"For Shinji's sake? How is it that I can be of service?"

"For now, I wish to discuss with you my plans for the future of this world.", She replies.

"So even God needs someone to talk to.", the angel remarks.

"If I liked being alone, I would have created nothing.", the goddess informs.

"You have made me to listen and listen I will.", the angel replies.

"I have been thinking that I should change the way the world should work.", She remarks.

"In what ways do You plan to change this world?"

"For one, I have taking in consideration of perhaps changing the way the body functions."

"Forgive me, but I do not like where this conversation is going.", the angel remarks apprehensively.

"Why not? I am starting over and perhaps it is time to consider that the way the human body functions could be changed for the benefit of mankind.", She debates.

"Oh, I am relieved, for I feared that you had considered making man the mother and woman the father.", the angel replies relieved.

"Actually, that was one of what I considered. As man learned more about the world, he lessoned his punishment. He had acquired the means to toil without toiling and it was far more convenient for a machine to toil for a man than a tube to bear for a woman."

"Perhaps it is unfair, but I stand by your original decision.", the angel comments.

"Indeed, that is correct. In the narrow view, it is unfair, but in the end it is justified. I will not change that. I shall not now change the way man's bodies work. Should I change even one inch of flesh, I would have to change it all."

"What now will you consider to change?", the angel inquires.

"Food.", She merely replies.

"Food? You will make new foods and recipes?"

"Perhaps, but I have debated on changing the interaction between food and people. Perhaps it is time to make hamburgers healthy."

"WHAT," the angel protests, "you are going to make junk food good for you!"

"Perhaps I have been too strict on man. In this New Eden I should be a little more lenient.", She informs.

"Even so, perhaps it is best that you keep everything as you first created it.", the angel suggests.

"True, however, then what value would this second chance be? Change is neccessary not only to correct mistakes, but to add variety. I have made no mistake, however, it is My desire to create more variety in this world. That is what I desire.", the goddess replies.

"So shall it be."


	7. Division

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Book Seven - Division

Asuka is the first to reawaken. The world has changed from the old world. Indeed, it appears now that in the few moments that she had slept again, the horrible world that she had first awoke to, has changed yet again. The Sea of Endless Blood has become the Ocean of Purest Clear. Even the memorials to the dead, the crosses of light, appear to be missing. Yet she can not realize that the crosses are still there, floating up into the skies.

"Hmph! It was probably all just some weird dream!", Asuka convinces herself.

Asuka sits up and turns to look at Shinji.

"Shinji no baka, okite kudasai yo!", the bitter red head orders him to wake up.

Shinji refuses to stir. Angered, Asuka stands up and kicks him with her foot. Shinji immediately wakes up.

"Iteiteiteiteiteitei! Itai!", Shinji ouches in pain.

"Oi, Shinji-baka, it's about time you got up. We need to figure out how we're gonna survive here until we can be rescued.", Asuka bosses Shinji around with her hands on her hips.

"But, Asuka...there's no one to rescue us. Everyone's dead.", Shinji complains.

"Stop talking nonsense! Now stand up and be a man! I'm not going to put up with any of your crap. First thing we need to do is set up some boundaries."

"Boundaries?", Shinji wonders.

"Exactly. We seem to be on an island somewhere in the ocean. So we need to split up if we're to survive and search for rescue teams.", Asuka explains.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we stayed together? Isn't it safer that way?", Shinji suggests.

"Like HELL! Besides, I need a little privacy. You'd only hold me back. I'd be able to take care of myself better if I didn't have you slowing me down and messing up things.", the red head elaborates.

"I guess you're right...", Shinji admits.

"Of course I'm right. Now then, lets go and find you a place to live until we're rescued.", Asuka remarks.

The two venture across the dreary island until Asuka decides that they should stop. Shinji sits down and catches his breath, relieved for a moment of rest. Asuka turns and glares at him as she picks a stick up off of the ground.

"Shinji-baka! This is no time to rest! If you're going to be lazy, do it on your side of the island!", the bitter EVA pilot scoldes.

"Which side is my side of the island?"

Asuka flashes Shinji a venomous smirk. She takes the stick and begins tracing a line across the ground. She goes as far as she feels like going, then returns to see Shinji off.

"This side of the line," Asuka speaks pointing to the side she's on, "is my half of the island. On the other side of this line is your half."

"But Asuka," he complains, "who do we even know if this is half of the island. It looks like your half is larger than mine."

"Well, that's simply Shinji, I'm a girl, so I naturally need the larger space. I require more room and more air in other to survive. You're suppose to be a man, you're suppose to be able to deal with less. I'm actually supplying you with a considerable amount of room for someone of your capacity. Oh, and it looks like that the grass is even greener on your side. I'm beginning to get jealous. You better run along Shinji-baka, before I change my mind."

"Sure, whatever.", Shinji sighs as he crosses over to the other side.

"And I BETTER not see you on my side unless you have a rescue team with you! You hear me!", Asuka warns Shinji as he walks away.

"Alright.", Shinji answers, giving in.

The young boy shakes his head as he walks away. He knows that there will be no one to rescue them. He understands that they are alone. He realizes that everyone is dead. Now, it is obvious that he will be alone until the day he dies. Asuka may still believe that there is hope somewhere beyond the Blue Sea Once Red, but Shinji knows that even if the sea appears to be a crystal blue of hope, it is still a blood red sea of despair.


End file.
